Father and Father
by Special Agent FUNK
Summary: Wesker and Krauser have been together for quite a while now, and they have got almost everything they could ever want or need, except for... A baby. But... how will they get one?


I had this idea a few hours ago, and it will not leave my head. I must write it, and so I will.

Krauser and Wesker are a couple, and they have everything they could ever want or need… Except for a baby.

**Warnings for this chapter;** This is obviously yaoi. Very mild sexual references. Lame random jokes. Don't worry, no lemons. Just random nuttyness and romance.

**I don´t own Resident Evil. Do you?**

_Enjoy… I hope._

_

* * *

_

Krauser and Wesker had gotten together in a rather confusing and slightly painful way, and only days after the Ganado-incident near Spain, Wesker had decided Krauser needed to move in with him.

They had their issues at first, like all other couples do, but none of those issues had been serious enough to break the bond that had formed between the two men. As a matter of fact, as the weeks went by, they started to realize that living together had been one of the best things they had ever did, because it had made both their lives so much easier.

After Krauser had moved in with him, Wesker never had to iron his clothes again. Instead, he had Krauser do it all the time, because Krauser felt accomplished every time a piece of clothing would start to look neat underneath his hands.

Krauser, on the other side, never had to look for his shoes anymore, because Wesker always placed them underneath the table, so they wouldn't break their legs after tripping over said shoes over and over again.

Yes, life was good, and they thought they had found everything they had ever wanted or needed in life, in each other.

Until that one day…

Wesker was still lying in bed after their daily 'workout', and was watching his boyfriend hop around the room. He frowned as Jack Krauser bumped into a bedside table, and sighed. "Jack, you could just get changed while sitting down, right?"

Krauser nodded and was finally capable of squeezing his leg into his pants. "I need bigger pants, I might've gained weight." He shook his head and glanced into the mirror. "Does my ass look big to you?"

Wesker grunted something under his breath.

"Al? Am I fat?"

"Jack, for the love of… I am with you because I think you are an attractive and amusing man, so stop acting like a woman."

"But…" Jack pouted and started to stare at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out why his pants didn't fit anymore. He was a man, so he couldn't blame it on his hormones. Nor could he blame it on the fact that he stopped working out, because he still did every single day. So that meant it had to be…

"Albert, you need to stop buying me chocolate, I'm getting fat."

Wesker just rolled his eyes and ignored his boyfriend in front of the mirror.

"Also, we must go on a diet."

Still no response from the man in the bed.

"Albert! Are you even listening to me? You never listen, do you? You're always lost in your own thoughts, how about including me in those thoughts too, for once?" Krauser placed his hands on his hips and glared at his lover. "Al!"

Wesker snickered and decided it was time to put and end to Jack's hissy fit. "Listen dear, you need to stop acting like a woman. The only reason your pants are tight is because you first put on your own underwear, and then, probably because you weren't thinking, my boxers." Wesker scratched the back of his head heaved a sigh. "But honestly, your feminine behavior is getting annoying, so do something about it, will you?"

"Sorry, I'm just… Tired. And I spend a lot of time with HUNK's girlfriend at work, so I think she's rubbing off on me." Jack unbuttoned his pants and took off Wesker's boxers, only to realize the man had been right. His own underwear was underneath it too. He glanced at Wesker and noticed the man wasn't paying a lot of attention anymore. "Albert?"

Albert Wesker was lost in thoughts, because there was something he wanted to discuss with Jack, but he was feeling too hesitant to do so.

"Albert?" In one swift motion Jack removed his own underwear again, leaving him standing around wearing nothing at all anymore. "Witness the power!"

Wesker glanced at his lover and shook his head. "Seriously, you still haven't had enough? I'm tired Jack, let's just… Get some sleep."

Jack checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. "It's only eight o'clock."

"Come on Jack, let's take a nap, okay? You really wore me out today."

Sighing, Jack slipped his underwear back on and stepped back into the bed. He rested his head against Wesker's shoulder and looked up to him. "Al? Is something wrong?"

"No," Wesker replied shortly.

"But… In the past two or so weeks you've been so quiet. And you've been pretty nasty to HUNK and his girlfriend, though I doubt they did something wrong. What is going on? You seem unhappy."

"HUNK and Joey… They have something that we can never have." Wesker scowled and felt stupid over making such a big deal out of it.

"Like what? An unstable relationship?"

Wesker smirked. "Nutcase… We practically embody unstable relationships… I mean… Someday, they will have… You know…" He buried his nose in Jack's hair, muffling the last word of the sentence.

"Have what?" Jack asked.

"Kids."

Jack remained silent for a moment as he stared at the closet that was across from the bed. The closet he had come out of so many times, usually carrying a present he had bought Wesker. Sadly, a kid was something he couldn't just get his boyfriend, as they weren't sold at the stores he usually visited.

"Jack," Wesker muttered.

"I don't know what to say… You want a kid?"

"Yes," came Wesker's short reply.

"With me?"

"Of course!" Wesker sounded annoyed.

"But… I cannot get pregnant."

"Would you like to have a kid?" Wesker ignored Krauser's obvious comment, and hoped the man would say 'yes'. At least then he wouldn't be alone with those feelings anymore.

"Would we be able to raise a kid?"

"That is not what I asked."

Krauser shrugged and thought for a moment. What would it be like to have a miniature version of Wesker and himself? A small kid with blond hair and red eyes? He could take the kid to the park and feed the ducks, which was something even Jack enjoyed doing himself. He could teach the kid how to fight, and if it was a girl, he would get to be angry at the bad boys she'd bring home. Wesker and Jack would have their own little family, and nothing would ever come between that.

Jack smiled. "I think I would like to have a kid, I feel fuzzy on the inside now."

"The it's settled, we're having a kid… Now all we need to do is find a way to get one."

"I can steal one."

Wesker shook his head. "No, we can't do that… If we want the kid to live in peace, we have to make sure it's ours."

"Will you quit your job and become a normal man?"

Wesker raised his eyebrows and shook his head again. "Let's not think about that yet, shall we?"

"Fine…" Krauser placed his arm around Wesker's waist and smirked. "We're gonna be daddies, you and me. We're gonna be daddies, wait and see." He liked to rhyme every once in a while, though nothing deep ever came out of his mouth. "Shall we sleep on the matter for now?"

Wesker nodded and lied down. "Let's just do that, yes."

Five minutes later, all was quiet in the household of Wesker-Krauser, as the two men had decided to go to sleep early after all. The kid would come, that wasn't the question anymore. The only questions left now were 'how' and when'.

* * *

I blame this odd idea on the fact that I have been reading an insane amount of yaoi in the past few weeks. I've been sickish, yaoi helps. Heehee.  
I hope you like the idea! If so, leave a review if you feel like it. :)

Have a nice week!  
-FUNK


End file.
